


Touch

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Ignis and Gladio knows, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small amount of plot really, They arent fooling anyone, Touch-Starved, quickie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Noctis and Prompto have been in a 'secret' relationship for 6 months. Gladio and Ignis presented them with a road trip and they were excited. What they weren't excited for was a whole month without doing anything with each other. Once they did have a chance to do something, they have to make it quick.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Yo fam
> 
> So as I write chapter 3 for my story Boys Just Want to Have Fun, I decided to write this up literally deadass at work. This probably sucks but this is basically practice for writing since I'm shit at it.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It's been a month.

 

 

A month since their last kiss.

 

 

A month since their last brush of skin.

 

 

A month since their last passionate night together.

 

 

A month pretending they weren't more than best friends.

 

 

Once the trip began, the guys were bombarded with hunt after hunt but they didn't mind. They did mind, though, always camping because most of their gil went to curative of sort so staying in a hotel let alone a motel wasn't happening anytime soon. Gladio and Ignis didn't care as much especially since Gladio is the outdoors type and Ignis could get a variety of ingredients for recipes. Both Noctis and Prompto were tired of camping. Not only was it was beginning to put a strain of their backs from sleeping on the grown, but they never had alone time. They couldn't show any signs of affection towards each other because the other two had no clue that they were dating for the past 6 months. Also it's not like they had the time either with hunts and being in the regalia for most the days. A month without holding hands or doing anything was maddening. The simplest of touches such has high-fives, shoulder touches that lingered longer than need be, and playing footsie secretly weren't enough. They needed to feel each other again.

 

The four were just finishing up a big hunt. The hunt itself was tough since they had to stealthily follow a huge monster to its place and destroy it so deliveries in that area can go through once again without worry. Once they got their reward for their troubles, Ignis calculated the cost of more curative and told them they had enough to stay in a motel tonight. Prompto almost screamed in joy but contained himself. He gave Noctis a small smile who returned a small smile himself. They could finally take good showers, sleep in soft beds, and _be together_. The good news turned a bit sour when Ignis continued saying how they'll all share a room with two beds. Both Prompto and Noctis were still excited that they could at least sleep together. They wanted to do so much more than just sleep but that would have to wait until they were able to afford a hotel with two rooms.

 

They arrived at the motel early than expected. They grabbed an early dinner from down the road and finally got a chance to relax. Since it wasn't dark yet, Gladio said he'd go help the local hunters on a hunt for extra gil. Ignis said he'd go to a local shop for food and would also go out to find some mushrooms along with various other vegetative produce. Noctis claimed he would take a nap while Prompto said he'd go take some pictures before it got too dark. They all soon parted ways.

 

Once Ignis and Gladio left, Noctis gave Prompto a near predatory look before pouncing him like prey making the other yelp in surprise. He pinned the blonde onto one of the beds and looked at him with a smirk.

 

“Damn who knew we could last a whole month without doing _anything._ I've missed touching you so much.” Prompto blushed a little but put on his own smirk.

 

“I missed everything too. Especially…” He trailed off as he reached and pulled Noctis down and kissed him passionately. Noctis returned the kiss trailing one hand into the other's hair deepening the kiss. Fuck, they missed this so much. They broke the kiss for air and Prompto breathed out a “that.” before going in for another kiss. A whole month without being intimate left them so touched starved that all they wanted to do was feel each other again.

 

Hands began to roam and soon they both were rubbing each other all over just savoring those touches. They made out for a while until they finally pulled back breathing into each other's mouths.

 

“Do you want to…?” Prompto spoke with a devious grin.

 

“Oh I so want to but…” Noctis trailed off.

 

“But…?”

 

“Do you think we’ll have time?”

 

“If we make it quick.” He said as he roamed his hand over Noctis’s strong back.

 

“I thought you didn't like quickies.” He teased stroking those blonde strands.

 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures and I'm very desperate right now.” He laughed as he brought the other down for a slow kiss. Noctis kissed down the other's neck leaving marks on places that couldn't be easily covered up. Prompto let out small moans from the contact.

 

Intimacy.

 

Oh how they missed being intimate with each other.

 

They were going slow in their movements because they missed the feeling of each other's bodies.

 

This was perfect.

 

“So… If we are doing this… we should ya know… Get started?” Prompto blushed at his request.

 

“Impatient much.” Noctis laughed. “But, you're right.” He soon removed his shirt and helped the other out of his. He started kissing done his chest down to the stomach before going back up to suck on his nipples.

 

“N-Noct…” Prompto gasped and let out a quiet groan. “H-hurry up…”

 

“Very impatient.” Noctis chuckled as he reached for the blonde's pants pulling them down.

 

“I j-just don't wanna get caugh- Ohhhh Noct! “ He moaned loudly once the other started palming him through his underwear.

 

“Fuck Prom, I missed hearing  your voice. “ Noctis kissed up to the other neck and nibbled on it. He began sucking on it leaving a dark purple mark.

 

“N-Noct!” Prompto whined. “You b-better be glad I brought concealer. “

 

“Good, because I want to leave marks all over your body.” He smirked against his neck before leaving more small marks. A reminder that Prompto was his. He soon brought his lips back onto Prompto's and kissed him deeply. He soon reached down to take off his own pants. Once they were off, he ground his clothed erecting down letting out a groan. Prompto gasped and moaned out.

 

“Noctis fuck… Seriously… I-I need you. Like noooow.” He whined.

 

“Okay but like you said,” He began pulling Prompto's underwear down and also took his off.  We have to hurry.” He smirked.

 

The very idea of getting caught was interesting. It sent a thrill down their spines just thinking about Gladio or Ignis walking in on them in such a suggestive way. They wish they could take this slow.

 

Taking their time.

 

They loved having slow sex. They were so gentle with each other most of the time when they were able to be intimate. Every once in a while, though, they would be a little kinky. One would bring a toy of some sort while the other brought the handcuffs. Neither one of them would admit it, but they wished they'd have kinkier sex more often.

 

Right now, those tender touches that lingered on for some time soon turned rougher, the kisses were harder, and Noctis lubed fingers teasingly stroking at Prompto's entrance. Prompto was always a little more vocal than Noctis was in bed and Noctis loved hearing Prompto. Every moan and whine was like music to his ears. Once he finally did allow a finger to slip in, Prompto arched his back moaning aloud. The blonde was so close to his release already just from all the teasing and how horny he's been all damn day. A second finger entered and Prompto wailed out. He was going to cum any minute now. Noctis seemed to notice his tensing and reached out to grab onto the base of his dick. Prompto whined out his denial and Noctis smirked at him.

 

“Now I know you want to cum but I'm not even in you yet. Do you want to cum now or wait a little longer?” Honestly bless Noctis for asking. His voice was light yet lustful and Prompto knew that maybe waiting a bit wouldn't be too awful.

 

“J-just hurry…” Prompto's voice was strained and Noctis chuckled before lubing up his own dick and placing at Prompto's entrance. He slowly pushed in and holy fuck was Prompto tight. “Ohhhh shit… you're so tight.” Noctis groaned out as he continued to push in.

 

“Fuuuuuck- Ohhhh… Did y-you get bigger or what.” Prompto near screamed his moan. Noct laughed at the comment before groaning again as he finally got all those inches inside.

 

“Nah,” He breathed. “It's been a whole month since we've last had sex. Unless you f-fingered yourself sometimes.”

 

“Fingers aren’t f-fucking enough…. Shit Noct move already.” He whined out. Noctis just laughed at him before starting up a slow pace.

 

Slow.

 

Their hips moved slowly as they savored each thrust. They both moaned out and kissed each other deeply, passionately. This intercourse of love making was blissful. Prompto had to cum for so long now but he really wants to hold out and indulge in the feeling of slowly being filled with Noctis’s member. Noctis hit his prostate and Prompto screamed his drawn out moan. He was seeing stars now and it felt so good. They had to pick up the pace though. At any moment the others could be back and this wouldn’t be easy to explain.

 

“Noct… g-go faster. W-we can’t get caught.” He said with his breathless voice. Noctis obliged and soon was speeding up his movements. He felt the other tightening around him knowing he had to cum. He reached out once more and held the base of the other’s member. Prompto whimpered in frustration as he was denied once again.

 

“I know, I know. You want to cum but just hold out a little longer.” Noctis told him as he continued his fast pace. Prompto was a whining, moaning mess at this point. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed since he couldn’t cum and his brain was slowly becoming more and more like goo. Noctis held onto the base of his dick making sure he didn’t cum as frustrated tears fell from his eyes. Noctis wouldn’t admit this now, but orgasm denial was really hot to him and seeing Prompto’s face all flushed as tears stained his cheeks aroused Noctis a lot. They would talk about that later.

 

“N-Noct… p-please… let me cum…” Prompto’s words were becoming difficult to produce as his mind was going blank with pleasure. Begging was another thing that turned Noctis on and it showed with his thrust going faster and harder. Prompto’s moans were near screams at this point and he wondered if he was too loud. He was usually vocal but this felt so good even though he really wanted to cum. Prompto really liked when Noctis was rough with him. He loved when bruises were left behind and how blissful sore he felt the nest day. He never told Noctis this out of embarrassment but maybe he’ll tell him some time.

 

Now, Noctis thrust were harder and Prompto was becoming more incoherent as time went on. He began to fill Noctis tense up sensing that he was close to his release. Noctis thrusts were growing more erratic so he can reach his release. He soon stroked Prompto’s dick fast to match his thrust and Prompto screamed his orgasm. The blonde was shaking with overstimulation as he tightened around Noctis’s dick causing him to release as well. They stay like this just hearing each other breath. Noctis slowly pulled out and laid next to Prompto smiling. Prompto smiled back and leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

 

“I’ve missed you so much.” He stated

 

“I’ve missed you too.” Noctis brought him in closer so they could snuggle together. They both soon fell asleep not knowing that Gladio and Ignis came back. The two walked through the door as the smell they both knew as sex was in the air. They noticed the blonde and the dark haired men were both fast asleep in each other arms. Ignis smiled and shook his head.

 

“I do wonder if they think we do not know about them being together.”

 

“They couldn’t fool anyone with the way they act around each other.” Gladio laughed and Ignis chuckled lightly.

 

“Well we needn’t rush them into telling us. They will do as they please.”

 

“Yeah but I also don’t wanna walk in on them fucking either. It seems we almost did.” He looked over to the sleeping forms knowing very well what those two got into.

 

“Just let them rest.” Ignis told him.

 

The two younger men were pretty naïve sometimes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly bless Ignis and Gladio. #BestMom&DadEver2017
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
